federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Naval Forces
Overview The Pnarran Military is composed of members of every class of Pnarran Society. The lower classes serve as the enlisted personnel in the armed forces while the upper class serves as officers. Those who are of lower class status, but show great intelligence usually serve as ship builders or other such professional areas requiring skill. Rank Structure Enlisted Boatswain Apprentice Boatswain Mate Master Boatswain 2nd Deckmaster 1st Deckmaster Master Deckmaster 2nd Watchstander 1st Watchstander Master Watchstander Line Officer Athure Benture Centure Denure Glenure Hecture Hecturi Flag Officers Legate Consul Pro-Consul Lord-Consul Starships Pnaran Starships are numbered and named like any Federation ship. Instead of USS the name prefix is PMV, or Pnarran Military Vehicle. Civilian craft also fly under something Cimilair depending on their purpose. PTV for Pnarran Transport Vehicle, or PCV for Pnarran Cargo vehicle. Unlike Starfleet, Pnarrans do not follow a singular numerical system for its hull numbers. Instead they follow a system that resembles old Earth Military vessels. The registry prefix denotes the vessel type, followed by a sequential number indicating what number that ship is. The following are the most notable Hull classifications used. Experimental Experimental vessels are denoted with the letter X somewhere in their hull number. These designs are usually not yet tested. When a ship enters active service the X is dropped unless more testing is to be done with it. Escort Escorts are the lightest ships built by the Pnarran navy. They have quick manufacture times and can often be built from recycled components from older starships. (ER) ER - Escort Research: These vessels are used to test new technologies and as training exercises for new Naval personnel. (ET) ET - Escort Tender: These Vessels are lightly armed and defended. They are designed and used as supply ships used primarily in the transfer of crew and materials between ships. (EP) EP - Escort Patrol: A lightly armed but better defended version of a tender. These vessels are used to patrol the borders of pnarran space, and are primarily responsible for law enforcement actions Destroyer Destroyers are a mainstay of any Naval Military. well armed for their light superstructure they are fast, maneuverable, and quick to build. (DL) DL - Light Destroyer: A seldom used designation. Most ships are either uprated to at least medium capabilities, or downrated to Patrol Escort (DM) DM - Medium Destroyer: A Moderately armed vessel with moderate defenses and moderate speed. Nothing spectacular (DH) DH - Heavy Destroyer: Superstructure of the class maxed out with emphasis on weaponry and shielding. Slowest of the Destroyer Line (DD) DD - Drone Destroyer: A Fully automated Destroyer with Moderate weapons and speed but extensive shielding. Used when going into unknown situations where risking a starships crew is considered wasteful. (DF) DF - Fast Destroyer: Destroyer where speed is paramount design focus over weapons and defenses. Usually shielding is minimalized on these types of ships. Excellent for strike and run combat situations. (DP) DP - Patrol Destroyer: Seldom used designation for those Destroyers which are equipped for all around capabilities that are designed for perimeter patrols. Frigate If Destroyers are the mainstay of a Naval fleet, the Frigate is a Fleet's workhorse. These ships are some of the most versatile in the fleet performing multitudes of tasks from perimeter action, to core defense. (FL) FL - Light Frigate: Frigates that were once top of the line but now are dated in technology will usually find themselves downgraded to lesser status. A Light frigate may have once been considered a heavy frigate but with its outdated technology removed, will no longer fill that classification. (FM) FM - Medium Frigate: A Moderately armed vessel with moderate defenses and moderate speed. Nothing spectacular (FH) FH - Heavy Frigate: Superstructure of the class packed, with emphasis on weaponry and shielding while sacrificing speed. (FA) FA - Attack Frigate: Frigate designed to kill. Space is maximized for military purposes rather than any comforts. Larger Engine core is built into the design to supply enough power for weapons shields and engines. The most Expensive frigate to build. Cruiser Cruisers are heavy ships that command respect no matter where they go. (CL) CL - Light Cruiser: Cruiser that is called into tense situations, where a little more teeth is needed than what a heavy destroyer or frigate can provide. (CH) CH - Heavy Cruiser: Probably one of the most versatile ships ever created. Capable of patrol, political and combat missions, these vessels are a hot commodity to have and receive much of the supplies. (CC) CC - Command Cruiser: These are heavy Cruisers that have been modified to better serve as fleet flagships. Very few of these vessels are in existence (CA) CA - Assault Cruiser: A Vessel that packs one of the biggest punches this side of a battleship. Capable of planetary assaults, it is one of the most feared classifications in existence Capital Ships Capital Ships are those that don't fit in any of the other classes. These ships are specialty vessels usually commanded by Council Lords, or members of their families. (CV) CV - Carrier Vehicle: Fighter Carrier. Pnarran Defense Ministry is in the process of trying to purchase one or more of these ships. (BB) BB - Battleship: The most heavily armed starship in service. Also one of the most expensive, out-costing even the Assault Cruiser by a 5 to 1 margin. Heavily armed, Heavily defended, these ships can hold their own against even multiple targets. (BL) BL - Light Battleship (Dreadnought): A Faster lighter battleship that is cheaper to build and staff.